A not so Normal Relationship?
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: Lavi,Allen, and Kanda are sent on a special mission in Russia, where a new innocence has been reported. Things only get interesting when Allen and Lavi have some fun being together. What happens when they include Kanda too? Will it all work out? Find out.
1. A Trip

A/N: Hi I'm back. Before I start this fanfiction

Will people please tell me if I start writing in anything

Else but 2nd person PLEASE FOR ALL THAT SANE tell

Me. Believe me it helps.

"Yuu! Why are you ignoring me!?" Lavi whined as he followed the samurai down the halls of the order. "Rabbit before I make you into chopped fu rabbit will you stop calling me by my damn first name!" Kanda shouted as he slammed the door upon entering the place of all evil….his room. "Hmph I see your definitely see someone's no fun today" Lavi mumbled as he caught sight of your friend and mine! Allen Walker!!

"Heyy Allen how's it goin'?" Lavi asked the moyashi.

"Oh nothing much just me, you and cranky pants there have a mission……lucky us huh" Allen said as he let out a sigh. "Ne Allen? You must really hate me called a moyashi" Lavi said as he nudged Allen in the side as they headed back towards kanda's room.

" Ok you sick bastard what do you want this time" kanda demanded an answer within the 3 seconds it took for him to say it. "Yuu-san will you be quiet long enough to let the man speak" Lavi said in a slightly annoyed tone. " Thank you Lavi. Now your mission is in Russia. Apparently our finders have found sources of innocence there and we need you to locate all of them" Koumi explained "This will take you two months to find them all and bring them back…now remember it's cold in Russia so please pack clothes that will be warm that is all you will leave in an hour."

" Huh just what we need we get to spend two months in a damn cold place" Lavi whined as Allen threw Lavi's sweater at him "Put this on and others and when your there you won't get sick….and also bring a jacket or two" Allen said smiling at the pouting ugasi. " fine….but if I get sick you owe me 40 ok?" " Ok fine if you get sick which means you have to stay in bed and sleep then I will give you 40 though you won't win I will make sure of that" Allen smirked to the frightened bunny,

"Man, Allen when you talk about money you don't play games" " No lavi I don't" Allen says thinking about his past. " Well we should go and meet up with yuu-san before he has mugen to our necks for being "late" " Lavi said as they went off to meet Kanda.

Heyy, well this was chapter one I'm very sorry it's short but it's only the beginning I promise the next chapters to be longer. Anyway R&R


	2. Arriving In Russia

It was a dark evening as the train sped by the scenery. Lavi was looking out at the darkness he was the only one awake at the moment and he was very bored. "I never thought that yuu would fall asleep before me….on a train" Lavi muttered to himself as he let out a sigh of impatience. Just as he did so Allen came in looking somewhat tired, tired from what Lavi didn't know. " Hey Allen were you running around the whole train or did you get 2minutes of sleep last night?" Lavi questioned trying his best to sound abit happy.

" The no sleep one…and kanda's even asleep….." Allen replied in a tired voice as he sat down beside Lavi with his head down. " If you wanna sleep then why don't ya?" Lavi said "If your this tired you should be able to sleep" " I wish it were that easy…I WISH!" Allen shouted the last bit, which was enough to wake the blue-haired samurai. "Moyashi can you not shut your big mouth for one minute? One of us was sleeping Baka!" Kanda said very angry that he was awoken just to see two of his least favorite people.

" Awww yuu-chan don't say that you'll hurt his feelings! Now.. TAKE IT BACK!" lavi ordered as Kanda made no move nor cared to say sorry to Allen." It's okay Lavi, Kanda has no heart there for he isn't a real human! He's a heartless cold creature! " Allen shouted as he fake cried on Lavi's shoulder. " It's ok Allen! Maybe one day ONE DAY! Yuu will understand!" Lavi cried out as it was painstakingly obvious that Kanda was going to kill them.

"Relax we were just kidding around yuu-chan!" Lavi said now in a real happy voice, who knew that making Kanda feel like a complete weirdo was this much fun. "We? I wasn't kidding at all…..I'm getting taller heck, I'm a bit taller then from when I first came to the order Bakanda!" Allen said as he looked into the samurai's eyes but looked away when he saw him unshed Mugen.

"You gained 2inches tops…your still a Moyashi…." Kanda said in his usual dark, mysterious voice. The hours dawned on Allen and Kanda were fast asleep and Lavi was again very bored. It had already started to get cold in the compartment and Lavi had already put on one of the many sweaters he brought. " I wonder how much longer it will take to get there….I hope soon…I wanna fall asleep in one of the ro…. OH SHIT!" lavi yelled and took out his golem and ran to hook it up to the nearest phone.

"Hey Lavi is everything ok?" Koumi asked

"Yes everything is ok but how many rooms did you happen to book?"

" 2 rooms, one with two beds and the other with one" Koumi replied.

"Ok good….just making sure ok we should be arriving soon so me Allen or Kanda will call you from there" Lavi said as he hung up the golem and went back to the compartment.

"Finally we're here " lavi said as him and Allen got into their room and put their things under the beds. "Yes it was a long trip…Luckily I got at least a three hour nap in" Allen said as Lavi collapsed on the bed and when I say collapsed I mean glued himself to the holiness of that bed. "Lavi are you that tired? Didn't you sleep at all on the train?" Allen questioned as the bunny turned to look at him "No cause I was watching how cute you looked" Lavi replied back and bit the bottom of Allen's lip "Who could fall asleep at that?" Allen laughed alil.

"Hmph….are you saying that's the only time you find me sexy lavi?" Allen questioned hoping the answer would be a two letter word "Of course not…your sexy when your half naked too and when you are lost" Lavi giggled as Allen gave a child like pout.

A knock came at the door and lavi got up to answer it while Allen went to watch the nice flat screen t.v. " Oh yuu-chan? Is there something you need?" Lavi questioned as he wondered why kanda would care enough to walk to their room in the first place. "You took my suitcase baka" Kanda said as he went in and dropped yours and took his and left

" Woooow…..that was interesting?" lavi said "I know kanda actually walked here ALL BY HIMSELF!" Allen said in delight. "Hmph your very easily amused…." Lavi said.

End.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews people!. Also thanks to Moon'Abyss, Cherry Renaissance without them my writing skills would suck ass.


	3. First Encounter

A knock came at Lavi's and Allen's door early the next morning. "Oi! Bunny moyashi! Get your lazy asses out of bed!" Came a shout as Lavi opened one eye and got up. "Will you shut up already! We're up ok!" Lavi yelled not very happy because it was 6 in the morning and he had gotten to sleep late last night. The reason was because Allen had been cold in his bed so he went to Lavi's…..Lavi stayed up for 2 hours waiting for Allen to fall asleep.

Allen was next to wake up. "Good morning lavi" Allen greeted Lavi as he got up. "Yes…good morning bad night…." Lavi groaned as he got up from his bad to go to the washroom. "I'm sorry but I forgot to unpack my blanket….so yeah, don't worry though it won't happen again I promise" Allen told Lavi feeling abit guilty about keeping Lavi up last night.

Allen, Lavi, And Kanda were walking around the cold town when Lavi saw something that caught his eye. "Hey guys….look over there but don't make it look like you are….."Lavi said as the three looked over to see a group of people huddled around what seemed to be a body. "Excuse me sir" Allen said "But what happened over there?" The man looked over, sadness washing over his eyes. "That boy was found dead outside his home…..he was only 13…"The man answered as Lavi cut in "Would you be able to tell us where the home is…we need to ask something of the parents." "Yes…two blocks down this street, there is a white house with plants all around it." The old man told them and they took their leave.

Kanda knocked on the big door and heard rapid footsteps coming closer and closer, they weren't coming from the house. The footsteps were coming from around the house "Hmm…" Kanda pondered for a moment before a hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him backwards dislocating it, Kanda let out a yell of pain. "WHO are ya!" An angry middle aged man yelled. "We are exorcists and we mean no harm but we would like to ask you some questions." Lavi said as he helped kanda up. "I thought you were robbers…sorry about your friend come in" The man said as he opened the big doors and led them to the vast living room.

Kanda was still clutching his shoulder, Lavi had popped it back into place but the pain was getting worse by the second. "Mr. Lamont….tell us what happened the night before your son was murdered" Allen asked as he locked eyes with the man,but also looking at Lavi thinking about things.

"Me and my wife were coming home when he called us and said he was leaving, we asked him where but as he was about to answer his phone went off…that was the last we heard of him before this morning" "Did he have any friends that might want to harm him Mr. Lamont?" Lavi questioned very curious as to why such a young boy would be killed. "Well…he had one… though people said he died awhile back in a fire…he came over to our house last week and came everyday until this happened" Mr. Lamont told them.

This sounded very much like the works of the Earl…if his friend died he might have been so depressed that when the Earl told him he could bring him back….he took his own life…..Lavi went threw this over and over again in his mind, without knowing tears filled Lavi's eye. Lavi excused himself from the room leaving the rest to Allen and Kanda. Allen had gotten all the information they needed, he thanked Mr. Lamont for his time and left. Outside Lavi was sitting on one of the steps with his head in on his knees.

"Lavi you ok?" Allen asked putting a hand on the bunnies shoulder.

"Yea just fine maybe we should go back to the hotel…I'm not feeling too good……" lavi said in a low voice as they made their way back to the hotel.

End.


	4. Time

A/N: Yo my people! I have not been

Writing a new chapter because I had

A lot of homework to do this week.

Anyway read on into this chapter.

"Lavi…..are you sure your ok?" Allen would ask every so often, it showed that he cared deeply about what was wrong with the bunny boy. "Yes I'm fine I'm just not feeling so good…I'll be fine by morning Allen" Lavi said not really believing what he just said._ This isn't a sickness…it's more like a thudding pain right in the pit of my stomach…what could be wrong I've seen the work of the Earl before……...this shouldn't bug me at all……_' Lavi thought silently to himself looking at his feet.

--

All of a sudden Lavi's vision started to blur, his head thudding constantly. He fell to the ground, though before he went out he heard Allen's and Kanda's shouts. " Oh great he passed out…" Kanda said looking to see if Lavi would wake up in a minute or two.

" Kanda….he just got like all hot….." Allen said looking back and forth between lavi and Kanda. " Look I know you like him….but yeah that's on a I didn't need to no base" Kanda said thinking that was what the moyashi was going on and on about.

Allen of course did like Lavi, as a friend but lately he had been feeling much more then just a friend to lavi…he liked him as in like-liked him. "No kanda I mean that his forehead just went up like from cool to hot" Allen the samurai wondering how he didn't get that at all. "Well we are right outside of the hotel….Let's get him to your room and then you can shut the hell up for the rest of the evening!" Kanda said in a slightly…wait no slightly isn't the word…EXTREMLY PISSED is more like it.

Allen was waiting for Lavi to wake up, he knew it might not be tonight but he couldn't just abandon that hope. Lavi didn't for him or anyone else so why should he?. About 20 minutes later lavi started to stir in his sleep. "Lavi!" Allen cried and shot up. Lavi made quiet whimpering sounds before he opened his eye. "Al…all…… Allen…." Lavi said in a weak voice as he tried to sit up but feel back down as a sharp pain ran threw his back "AHHHH!" Lavi yelled falling back down on the bed.

"Lavi! Are you ok!" Allen said scared that something had happened to him. Just then kanda had opened the door( how he did it when it was locked we will never know) and saw the bunny boy's expression he shot a glare at Allen. "Oi what did you do to him? "Kanda yelled with a somewhat hurt voice. "I didn't do anything he woke up and tried to get up then fell back in utter pain…" Allen said back tears welling up in his eyes.

--

It was the next morning, Lavi had woken up but Allen and Kanda decided to stay in their hotel rooms so that Lavi could get some more rest. Lavi of course told them that any clues about the innocence weren't just gonna knock on the damn door. "Lavi….you passed out on the road….you woke up with a huge pain in your back….we just think it's best for you to relax today…we can't risk you getting injured again" Allen told him while reading on the other bed.

"But Allen! You and yuu are fine! Why can't you leave me here and go and look for the innocence?" Lavi questioned Allen looking for innocence was their job it would at least be better if those two and went to look for anything.

"LAVI! ARE YOU DUMB! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT WE CARE ABOUT YOU!? THAT'S WHY ME AND KANDA ARE STAYING PUT FOR TODAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET ANY MORE INJURED THEN YOU ALREADY ARE!!" Allen yelled the tears he had tried so hard to hold back came running down his face "We care…about you a lot…and we don't want to ever lose you" Allen chocked out bringing his knees to his chest and burrowing his head also into his chest.

Lavi got up as best as he could and made it over to Allen, whom he gave a giant, but comforting hug to. "Allen….I'm not going anywhere for a long time…and worrying sick about me won't make you feel any better" Lavi said and lifted the boy's head and kissed him long and hard. Allen looked right into Lavi's eyes and dug his head into the bunny's chest and there they stayed for awhile.

Just then the window flew open and something….something wrapped in a tight ribbon was attached….it was attached to…a yellowed sheet of paper….with black small printing……


	5. Relationship Formed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN!!

"What…ok who sends things whipping into a damn window" Lavi whined rubbing the spot where he got hit with the paper of doom. "Well a lot of people…who don't want us to know who they are fearing that their lives may be on the line Lavi" Allen told him taking the ribbon off the note and opened it up. Allen mumbled the words to himself "Allen….can I see it?" Lavi kept asking but it was like Allen was in a trance state. He got up and walked around the room reading the note, he came to the door and stopped in his tracks. "Allen…" Lavi said in a hushed voice, all of a sudden the door was opened, smacking Allen right in the nose and a crack noise was heard followed by a yell.

"AHHHHHH!" Allen yelled holding his nose as he looked up to see who had been so dumb as to just open the door instead of knocking. "Yuu! Say your sorry!" Lavi called out and Allen knew who it was, how could he have not guessed, the heartless samurai would o something just like that. "Hmph… As if I would bring myself to say sorry to someone who doesn't know what the sound of the door opening" kanda said looking to the side.

Kanda grabbed Allen and pushed him out side into the hall and told Lavi to stay inside. "Moyashi…." Kanda said his face getting closer to Allen's red one. " I don't know why I'm about to do this…but I can't help it anymore" Kanda said as he pressed his lips on Allen's in a passionate kiss. Lavi not hearing anything opened the door and saw Yuu and Allen kissing.

They broke apart to see Lavi standing there, wide mouthed. " Hey you two what's up?" Lavi said leaning against the wall. Allen and Kanda stood there in silence looking at the bunny boy smirking at them. "Lavi….ummm he kissed me! You know that I love you!" Allen said, looking up at Kanda who just looked away as if hurt. "Well then it's time for you to know that I'm going out with both of you!" Lavi said proud of himself as he went up to the samurai and kissed him hard on the lips.

"See? So you Allen Walker will just have to get used to it, because if you didn't have a thing for my Yuu then you would have pulled away before his lips even got close to that damn sexy face of yours" Lavi said pulling now Allen into a hard kiss.

All Allen could do was stand there in silence, he could feel his face getting redder by the minute.

------------------------------

Lavi was waiting while Allen had well, locked himself in the bathroom too embarrassed about what happened in the hall to talk about it. " Allen! I really have to go! So will you please come out of the bathroom" Lavi shouted as seconds later the door opened, no one came out. Lavi got up and looked inside the bathroom to see the boy hunched over the toilet disposing all the contents of his stomach. "Uhhhh….I don't feel good at all" Allen said weakly as he fell on his butt and held is head.

Lavi went over and helped him up "Come on let's get you onto the bed" He said worry in his voice, he didn't know what had caused this to happen maybe something he ate? Maybe not but right now he couldn't worry about that when he had Allen to take care of. Lavi managed to get Allen into some night clothes and into the bed also he did manage to get Allen to drink some tea and medicine.

"Well….. whatever happened I'll call Koumi and tell him about what happened. Lavi picked up his golem and hooked it u to the hotel phone. "Koumi? It's Lavi I have something to tell you" Lavi said " Yes Lavi? What is it?" Koumi said back. Lavi told him all that had happened. " Well I can't say I know the cause of it but maybe it was just a one time thing…make sure he drinks lots of water and gets some sleep, he should be better soon" Koumi told him as Lavi let out a sigh of relief " Thanks Koumi well goodnight" Lavi said as he hung up the golem. He looked down at the sleeping figure, his chest slowly going up and down with every breath he took_. Yeah this will all work out, me yuu, and of course you Allen…… I love you_ With that Lavi kissed the boy in the forehead.


	6. Out Again

**Lavi:…..Wait. .why am I all alone?**

**Kanda: Because no one likes you and they want to die**

**Me: HEY! YUU BE NICE! OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT SWEETS!!**

**Kanda:…….**

**Allen: Thankfully Vicky-chan doesn't own dgm^.^**

**Me: Just for that…Kanda kiss him again.**

The sun had risen. Lavi got up and checked on Allen, he was sound asleep and looked a lot better then he did last night. " Well I hope he doesn't throw up again….I don't want the moyashi dieing before this mission is even over" Lavi said and Kanda was standing right beside him, how he got there….no one knows. "Whoa! Yuu! Don't sneak up on me like that! And how did even get into the room?" Lavi asked in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't wake up Allen.

" The door was open?" Kanda said as he looked down at Allen " Did you fuck him too hard?" Kanda asked staring at Lavi. " No he got sick all of a sudden after we came back into the room…not sure what caused it but he was like hunched over the toilet like without he would die" Lavi said sounding concerned. Kanda placed his hands on Lavi's hips and hugged him before kissing him lightly " He's gonna be okay…and plus.." Kanda smiled as he said this, and gently pushed Lavi against the wall and started making-out with him. Lavi was all too happy to join in on the fun.

Allen stirred out of sleep hearing the bang, he awoke to see Lavi and Kanda making out right there in front of him.

" I would say get a room but then you would stay here so…. GET A DIFFERENT ROOM" Allen said, Lavi and Kanda stopped immediately and looked at the boy. " Since when do you tell me what to do moyashi?" kanda said but his voice didn't have it's usual coldness I-will-kill-you-so-don't-mess-with-me tone. " Awww yuu relax so Allen how ya' feelin'?" Lavi asked him sitting on the bed. "Better…at least better then I did last night…" Allen said looking down. " Yea trying to figure out why all of a sudden you got sick…how about you tell us" Lavi said and Allen began to tell them.

" I'm not sure all I know is that when me and you got back into the room I didn't feel well so I just ran to the bathroom. After that my stomach really hurt and I threw up a lot…. and then you came in" Allen said and Kanda said " Are you saying that MY kisses make you sick? MY KISSES?! " He said looking right at Allen's face. " No no no is isn't that… it could have just been something I ate…but it's done now I don't wanna talk about it anymore…if that's ok" Allen said looking sad all of a sudden.

- - - - - - - - -

The three exorcists walked along the sidewalk of the town. They had already lost about two days and couldn't afford to waste another; whatever was out there they needed to find it before it found them. " Well what do you think guys? The only clue we do have is about that boy who's friend killed him, we know he had to of been turned into an akuma…… " Allen said as they continued walking down the street. " Yes but we should split up and ask around, ya know see if anyone knows something we can meet up back here or in this square in about an hour? Agreed?" Lavi asked " Yea let's just go before we lose any more time" Kanda said as they all went into different directions.

( Lavi's pov)

Lavi had gotten some useful information (1) The boys had been best friends since they were5 (2) The boy who killed the other boy was killed in a explosion and(3) That the boy had told his parents he was going to meet up with his best friend. " Well if this isn't nice… I guess this will take longer then we all thought" Lavi said to himself as he walked back to the meeting place.

Before that though……something the size of an akuma, in which it was jumped in front of him pointing a gun to his chest " Oh crap" lavi said.

**A/N: Hello people who have just read this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't write for awhile but things have been busy on my end. Also if no one knew this reviews help me because then I know what you think and can make changes. So please if you have the time review any of the chapter of this fanfiction. It makes me write A LOT faster believe You!!!!**


	7. So it begins

A/N: Heyy! Normally I wouldn't be writing right

Now but when I signed onto my MSN I saw the reviews…

AND I HAD TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER

FOR YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!

So here it is and about the Pov. .got alil messed up yes

I will fix that though^.^

I do not own dgm

The akuma had come out of nowhere, well then guess it was good luck that Lavi had forgotten his weapon back in the room. " I can't fight this thing without my innocence I'll be dead in the first 10 seconds…hmmm I gotta find a way to distract it so I can find Allen of Yuu…." Lavi said to himself thinking of many ways he could go through with what he was about to do. The akuma upon seeing him started shooting wildly.

" Oh now this is nice! I will never forget my innocence AGAIN!" lavi yelled running as fast as he could trying to find Allen or Kanda. " Lavi! Get behind the building!" a voice that belonged to Allen shouted as he came into view and Lavi hid. Kanda was beside him looking at Allen. They both heard the shots fired wildly and Lavi couldn't stand to watch, sure he had seen this many times but now it made him sick to even think about what was happening out there.

Though it was only 20 minutes it felt like 2 whole days before Allen had come over to where they were. " I know that you forgot you weapon…..please for all that is still sain in this world never forget it again ok?" Allen said and Lavi nodded before noticing that Allen was bleeding from his left arm. " Why do you always manage to get yourself hurt Allen?" Lavi asked a slight smile on his face as they walked back and told them what he had found out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen was telling Lavi what he had found out while Lavi himself was wrapping Allen's left arm in bandage. " So we all got the same information in some way…still it's more then we knew before which is good" Lavi said as he sat on the bed thinking. " Yea now at least we can work on what we know" Allen said as he yawned so loud Lavi just had to look at him and then fall off the bed laughing " Allen! You yawn like a lion!" lavi said continuing to laugh for about 10 minutes. Allen had went to the washroom to…well you know what he went to do.

Lavi got up and drank some water so he wouldn't die of the effects that come with laughing very hard and not really breathing for 10minutes. " Allen!" Lavi called and said boy came out and walked over to him." Yes Lavi?" Allen asked before he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall and before he knew it fully making out with Lavi. Lavi played with Allen's hair and Allen did the same back to Lavi. " Whoa Lavi… you must looooove doing that to me don't you?" Allen asked as Lavi smirked and said " Well no duh why do I do it? And plus it makes the kissing ever sexier because you don't know when it's gonna happen my sexy Moyashi" Lavi said placing his hands on Allen hips and kissed him lightly on the head.

Allen began to pout and Lavi knew why, this part had always came up and Lavi knew that Allen liked hearing it. " This is one of the million times of everyday that you are sexy my Moyashi" Lavi said yet again making out with Allen. He knew that he liked it when his lips met Allen's own soft, sexy, luscious lips.

" I want to watch TV" Allen said suddenly after breaking the kiss. Lavi looked at him and held back a laugh, he didn't want to be dead before the night was over. He went over to Allen and the both sat down, after5 minutes Allen went to lavi and sat in his lap and they both watched America's funniest animals. They stayed like this watching the TV for awhile before Allen fell asleep all cuddled up in Lavi's arms.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I would really like to thank all those who read my story and also the ones who review it. Moon's Abyss, CherryRenaissance, ThisUserNameIsVeryCreative **, **Aion Laven Walker, and everyone else who reviewed my fanfic and who also helped me with getting idea's you all are awesome^.^ **


	8. Temptations Arise

**A/N: Listen, listen, uhh Listen, okay I now**

**have your attention. This is chapter 8 of this fanfiction!!**

**I made half of this up in history class by the way.**

**Enjoy my peoples!!!**

" NO! ALLEN!" Lavi shouted as he shot up from his bed. He held his head and caught his breathe. He looked over at the small form sleeping without care. When he looked closer he saw that no one was in the bed. " Allen! W-where are you?" Lavi said slowly getting out of bed.

He suddenly heard a low groaning sound coming from near the couch. Lavi walked over to the spot where he had heard the noise. There, curled almost in a ball was Allen propped up against the side of the couch. Lavi bent downand touched Allen's forehead, he was abit startled but saw it was Lavi and calmed down. " Allen?….your starting to get a fever!" Lavi shot up and had got Allen up too.

" Lavi….the…room is spinning….my head…kills" Allen said kinda falling forward but Lavi caught him before he hit the ground. ' _Why did he have to pick this trip to get sick every 48 hours…'_ Lavi thought to himself though, he didn't mind taking care of Allen at all. As soon as Allen was inside the bed someone knocked, well banged really loudly on the door that it made Allen and Lavi jump alil.

The loud banging continued until Lavi went to the door he had his hammer right beside him just in case. He opened the door and a young girl no older the 14 was standing there bleeding and bruised from head to toe. " H-h-help………… m-m-me" She said weakly before falling into Lavi's open arms. " Lavi? What happened to her?" Allen said as he walked over to Lavi. " She was in a fight no questions asked there, get the first aid kit from my bag oh and that means only the first aid kit no touched my boxers right now" Lavi said half mocking Allen as he went to Lavi's bag pouting.

Lavi laid the girl on the bed as gently as possible. When Allen had come back after 10 minutes of looking through the bag Lavi was rolling a bandage on the girl's arm. " I thought I said no touching my boxers?" Lavi questioned Allen. " I could help myself" Allen smiled at the bunny boy, who was without a doubt twice as cute when he was mad.

" There that should do it… " Lavi said as he had cleaned up the girl's wounds as much as he could. Allen was sitting against the wall looking at the ceiling. " Hmm nice ceiling patterns sexy boy?" Lavi asked planting a kiss on the moyashi's soft lips. After the kiss was broken Allen play punched Lavi in the shoulder, playing along Lavi fell over " Ahhhhhh! God my shoulder!!! I think I'm gonna die!" He shouted giving into laughter. " Your such a child sometimes I wonder if you a 5 yr old in a 19 year old body" Allen said playfully.

" Let's go to bed" Lavi said looking at the clock and it said it was 1:20 am " and we have to be able to wake up tomorrow" Allen added but stopped in his tracks. " What's wrong?" Lavi asked him " Ummm well she is on that bed which means that only your bed is free and.." He trailed off. " Don't worry I won't do it with you while your asleep and plus you have done it before what's the big issue now?" Lavi asked and Allen just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his bunny boy.

He pulled down his pants to be the bunny boxers " I can't believe you still wear those" Allen said laughing abit " There's nothing wrong with them and I like them so too bad for you" Lavi said " Oh and now I don't have to take off my pants your sexual hormones did that for me thank you very much" Lavi said as he walked over to the washroom.

Allen was already in his pj's so he just got into the bed, he was going to trick Lavi alil bit. Lavi walked out of the washroom and Allen was dead still in the bed. Lavi got in and shacked Allen " Allen?" He asked, he rolled the small from over and he wasn't breathing. " ALLEN!" Lavi shouted jumping out of the bed. Allen suddenly jumped up and smiled.

" Yes lavi? What would you like?" He asked smiling that grin that Lavi just couldn't get mad at. " I swear you DO have a somewhat sick mind" Lavi said laughing as he got back into the bed and kissed Allen gently. " Go to bed sexy boy" Lavi said as he fell asleep in one second.

Allen drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling Lavi's warm breathe wash over him, he could feel his toned chest and got closer to him not wanted to be away from him one more second. The other thing was that he really wanted to have sex, but right now not with lavi….with Kanda.

He didn't understand this but he could feel the need to have Kanda's body all to himself " Well I can talk to Lavi about it in the morning, I mean he's done it with him half a million times he wouldn't get mad at me if I told him I really wanted to" Allen said to himself as he fell asleep beside his wonderful seme.


	9. Confusion?

Allen woke up in the middle of the night, scared and sweating. The sound Allen had made woke Lavi up. " Allen?" He asked in a kinda slurred voice. Allen said nothing, he was too scared of what he saw in his nightmares to speak even to Lavi. " Lavi sat up and shook Allen lightly. " Hey, What's wrong Allen?" lavi asked bringing him into a hug as sobs escaped Allen's chest.

" B-bad d-dream" Allen stuttered. Suddenly the girl in which Lavi and Allen had been taking care of began to wake up. " Hold on ok?" Lavi said as he let Allen gently slip back onto the bed. Lavi went over to the girl's bed as she stirred awake. A loud knocking came at the door. Opening the door Lavi saw a women who looked abit like the young girl in the room. " Sorry for coming at a bad time but have you seen a young girl about 14, long brown hair and tanned skin?' She asked franticly.

" I think so come in I think I have the girl" Lavi said as he stepped to the side to let the women come in. Lavi turned on the light and the women's face changed in a happy grin. " It's her! Oh my I thought I'd never see her again!" She said as she gently picked up the girl in her arms " Thank you very much , how can I repay you" She asked. " Oh it was nothing don't worry about it!" lavi said grinning as the women nodded and walked out.

Lavi shut the door and returned to Allen's side. Allen was shaking and the look on his face was pure horror. " Oh my I'm guessing that this nightmare was pretty bad" Lavi said bringing Allen into a hug. " Yes…everyone…was…dying…it was awful…." Allen said burrowing his head into Lavi's chest.

" Don't worry nothing like that is ever going to happen" He said as he stroked Allen's snow white hair. " How do you know, how can you tell me that something like that will never happen Lavi" Allen said, the tears welling up in his eyes. "Cause I won't let it happen, and you can trust that I would have my life taken away for you" Lavi said as he gently kissed Allen's lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

" What was going on in your room last night, the moyashi's shouting woke me up" Kanda asked, obviously very un amused of the shouting he had heard very late at night. " Oh he just had a really bad nightmare" Lavi answered without a smile, what Allen saw was nothing to joke about. " Again?" was all kanda said Lavi understood, kanda had been there to see Allen waking from a nightmare.

" Sorry for waking you both up" Allen said in a hushed voice. Lavi and kanda just looked at him. " Don't be sorry, everyone has nightmares" Kanda said with…sym.. symp.. SYMPAHY!! They finished their breakfast and headed out. Allen had asked to go with kanda today, he couldn't tell Lavi about how he was thinking about kanda, when I say thinking about kanda I mean thinking about him naked.

" No problem Allen" Lavi said as they took their different ways.

End.

A/N: gah that was short, well I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow(Monday dec 8) and won't be back till Friday, so I was thinking about everyone and decided to make another chapter. Next chapter I really hope to have a lemon but unless I get enough reviews I might consider not even writing one. Though it might not be me cause I kinda suck at that.

R&R for the next chapter!!!!!!!

Thx!!!!

-Vicky-Sama^.^


	10. The Truth

Lavi was bored out of his mind. Without Allen he really had nothing to do. A sudden blast coming from the next corner got Lavi's attention. " Oh come on!" Lavi shouted as he ran towards it. As he came to the area the ground began to shake.

Allen came into view he was limping towards Lavi. " Allen!" Lavi shouted as he ran to Allen before another explosion filled the air. "Lavi! w-we ne-ed to g-go back to t-the hotel!" Allen shouted as Lavi sped up towards their hotel.

**In the hotel room where awesome people stay!**

Allen was sitting on one of the beds. Beside Lavi and in front of Kanda. " owwww! God Lavi that hurts!" Allen hissed as the bunny. " Allen you cut open you leg it's gonna hurt sometimes" Lavi said trying his very to be patient with Allen. " Also because it's like 15 cm long!" Kanda said in the same tone the conversation was taking.

This of course was true. Allen had been running after the first explosion and got knocked from behind. He fell to the ground and the sharp pieces of window glass cut open his leg. As Lavi finished with Allen his phone rang. " Hello? Lavi answered.

Hello there exorcist! The voice shrieked in a happy tone that could belong to only ONE person in the world.

"Rhode"

" Oh very good bookman!" She yet again shrieked, causing Lavi to drop his phone. He picked up his phone. " R-rhode, where are you!?" Lavi asked hissing out the words. "Look behind you bunny boy!!" she shouted.

" Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kanda said as he threw his head back and pointed to the window. Allen and Lavi turned around and saw Rhode standing right out their window. " Fuck" the three of them said.

Rhode opened the glass door without any trouble. " Hello there" she said walking right up to Lavi. " What the hell do ya want? Oh and if it's Allen you can forget about it" Lavi said moving abut in front of Allen. Rhode's eyes went back and forth between the three. " Hmm well if you won't let me have my fun this time I have only one thing to say to ALL of you, ALLEN DREAMS OF DOING KANDA!!!" she yelled and was gone in a second.

Lavi's face was one of utter shock and confusion, he never believed what any of the Noah said. If that was true then why couldn't he bring himself to call that a lie? " Allen…what she just said…is that true?" Lavi asked looking right into Allen's eyes. _' I have to tell him one day, and here with Kanda in the room it couldn't hurt him too bad right?'_ Allen thought before saying this to Lavi. " Yes it's true , I'm sorry ok but for a couple nights I've been having "those" dreams about Kanda" Allen said looking away from Lavi's face. " Oh, well no problem because ya see my little sexy moyashi yuu has a thing for ya to!" Lavi said smiling as Allen whipped his head to look at Kanda who turned his head to the side.

" Do you mean I could have told you this the WHOLE damn time!?" Allen questioned. " Yes I wouldn't have minded" Lavi said leaning against the wall closing his eye. " Ok ummm I'm gonna go do something I think is very reasonable to do at a time like this" Allen said as Lavi opened his eye and looked over and saw Allen going to the wall and banging his head.

" Stop that" Kanda ordered grabbing Allen by the back of his shirt, now what happened next was something anyone wouldn't expect. When Allen turned around his lips connected with kanda's.

They unlocked and looked at each other before kanda walked out of the room.

-----Kanda's Pov!^.^------

You were in you room thinking about what just happened. You didn't just kiss him did you? You couldn't deny it anymore. You were head over heels in love with that damn sexy moyashi.

A knock came at your door, you walked over and it was Lavi. " Yuu, can I talk to ya?" He asked not waiting for answer. " I really have to talk to kanda" Lavi said.


	11. What's Going On Here?

**Heyy my people!**

**Lavi: do I say it now?**

**Me: If ya like…**

**Lavi: AHEM! Vicky-Sama DOES NOT**

**Own -man, thank god**

**Me: LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THS.**

**Allen: Ohh wonder what she'll make you**

**Do Lavi**

**Me: I'll make him do a lamp!**

**Enjoy^.^**

" You are speaking to me dumb one" Kanda said looking at the little bunny boy. " No, I mean I don't wanna talk to the samurai Kanda I wanna talk to my Kanda" Lavi said as he turned towards Kanda looking like he had something he had to say, but just couldn't. " Talk" kanda said as he sat down on the bed. " Are you ok with the whole Allen thing?" Lavi asked looking to the side.

" Yes of course I am why?" Kanda asked wondering why would there be a big problem with any of this. " Well you got out of there as soon as you could" Lavi stated turning towards Kanda and looking him right in the eyes. Lavi was right, kanda had got out of the room in a rush probably making the moyashi think that he had just been rejected.

" He sent you didn't he?" Kanda asked Lavi saying it without a hint of emotion. " Yes, but he only wanted to know if you were ok and all" Lavi said as he walked towards the door " So what do ya want me to tell him?" Lavi asked hand on the doorknob. " Tell him I'm ok with it" Kanda said and with that Lavi left the room, but not without going back and kissing kanda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen was watching TV waiting for Lavi and Kanda to come back. They had gone out to see if anything else was up and Allen was very, very, VERY bored without at least one of them there. "Hurry up already I'm so bored!" Allen whined to noone and threw his head back so it was resting on top of the couch. " No need to whine about it cause we're already back" Lavi's voice came in. " Kanda is in his room as usual meditating" Lavi said as he came over to Allen.

" So what have you been doing while we were gone and noone was here to see you" Lavi half asked while smirking. Allen just looked at him wondering how Lavi's mind even worked. " I was watching TV nothing else" Allen said and was brought into a long passionate kiss. " Wrong, you should have been thinking about what I would give you when we got back" Kanda's voice came in. Allen leaped back on the couch, his face burning red with embarrassment. " K-k-kanda!!" Allen said, kinda in a panic mode. " Allen breathe!" Lavi shouted towards the boy.

Well in time that did happen and afterwards kanda and Lavi had abit of a laughing fit. " It wasn't THAT funny guys" Allen complained and went back to watching the TV. " If you were us, you would think oh so different!" Lavi said with enthusiasm in his voice. " Well I got to go" kanda said and got up and was out the door in seconds.

" Next time I'm smacking your back so you don't choke to death" Lavi said still smiling at Allen. " Next time I'll tie a rope around both of your necks so you will shut up" Allen hissed at Lavi without looking at him.

" Only fair, but how you'll get a rope around yuu…..well I wanna see how that turns out" Lavi said as he sat next to the moyashi.

" Oh, one day" Allen said and leaned in towards Lavi's lips.

End.

**A/N: Not too bad?? Well I know you might not really care for this but I listen to music when I write my chapters and for this one I'm just gonna tell you the music that helped me write out this chapter.**

Kanye West - Love Lockdown

Nickleback- If Today was Your Last Day

Theory of a Deadman- All or Nothing

Theory of a Deadman- Not Meant to Be

Danny Fernandes – FANTASY

DGM Openings1&2

Naruto Shippuden opening 1

Naruto Shippuden Opening- BlueBird

Yayz^.^ Hope you liked this one guys!!! More to come in the New Year!! HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!^.^


	12. NOTICE!

**Heyy guys! I must say I'm sorry for not updating for awhile but at school I we got all this homework and 2 projects so I've been really busy. I'm thinking of alot of ideas but you can totally tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters^.^ I live on your feeback, so no feedback and I starve.**

**But like I said I will update soon I'm trying to finish off the porjects so I can write a chapter!!!**

**The very sorry author**

**Vicky-sama**


	13. Who's Coming?

**Hello there! Ahh yes well I must**

**Say I'm very sorry about not writing for**

**Awhile but between homework and sleep**

**(who gets like more then 4 hours anyway?)**

**I've been busy, but I will be trying to update A LOT**

**More.**

--------The Next B-E-A-Utiful Day!!??----------

" Sun please go away and take Allen with you!" Lavi whined as Allen had opened the curtains of their hotel room just to annoy the hell out of our poor bunny. "You…do..don.'t love me!!" Allen shouted and began to cry. Okay he was fake crying but Lavi had no idea. " Awwww Allen, I love you!" Lavi said and got Allen and grabbed him into a hug, a hug that might have had something to do with Lavi touching Allen's ding-dong and Allen smiling.

" Good, now get up or I'll never, ever, EVAR kiss you or make-out with you again" Allen said quite plainly as to make Lavi think. " I'm getting up…I really don't want to, but I will if it makes you happy, though it makes me very unhap---" Lavi was cut off by Allen's lips crashing onto his. Allen may have been a tad younger then Lavi but he made up for it when he got the feeling. " Get ready, and I'm not just talking about getting your clothes on" Allen said an inch from Lavi's face. Lavi had nothing to say to that, not that he could have because well his phone rang _what a perfect time, right when me and Allen are talking!_ Lavi thought to himself and Allen just laughed and sat on the bed.

" Hello?"

"Hey Lavi, it's Lenalee!"

" Oh, hi?"

" Listen, I'm coming over to Russia to help you guys"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Calm down, I'll be there in about two hours"

" o-ok, see ya then"

*Click*

" Lenalee! She's coming HERE! No,no,no…Lavi….she'll find out about me and you! She's gonna freak out and then tell her brother and then soon after that……uhhhh!" Allen fall back against the bed, and Lavi sat beside him. Out of reflexes Lavi just started to rub Allen's stomach, no reason to why he likes to do this but he just does and he knows Allen likes it. " She won't know if we don't tell her, and I'm very sure that Yuu won't be saying anything anytime soon" Lavi reassured his sexy Moyashi. He bent down to kiss him and then grinned " We gutter tell Yuu or else he'll be after us tonight" Lavi said and got up, walked out of the room and straight to Kanda's room.

*In Kanda's room* ( evil music begins to play)

Lavi walked into Yuu's room, rather then knocking. " What is it?" Kanda simply asked Lavi." Lenelee's coming to help us with the mission, and we can't have her know of any of this, she can't know that we're together or it could ruin everything" Lavi said, and as he was saying this he made his way to Kanda and buried his head into his chest. " you can't tell her anything …" Lavi said. Kanda rubbed Lavi's back as to tell him that he won't say anything. Lavi looked up and pulled Kanda into a deep passionate kiss before leaving the room.

*the other hotel room, Allen and Lavi's*

" He's not going to tell her about anything" Lavi said to a worried Allen who at the moment was playing with his hair**(His hair is long right now, just so that you know and can picture how cute that kind of looks)** " Good" was all Allen said before he went to get changed.

*roughly 2 hours and 3 minutes later*

Allen and Lavi were ready for Lenalee to come, they knew that none of the three would spill their own secret. A knock came at the boy's hotel room. Allen got up and gave a look at Lavi, in which Lavi returned with one of his sexy ass grins that made Allen want him way more then he should. Allen went and opened the door…..

End.

Please review this chapter and any others you may like. Also I know I pointed this out before but no swearing in the reviews because yes sure I can take it but it's just really rude, since I try my best like everyone else. I was writing this at 10.40 which is the time I have now at night so if some parts are abit you know, tell me cause I love getting reviews!!!!!oh and thanks for reading this chapter^.^ Oh and before I forget! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Why!

**Hahaha! A new chapter??? Why yes, yes it is a new chapter!**

**At 4 in the morning I woke up with an idea!**

**Kanda: It's about time…..**

**Me: Hey! Shut up Yuu! It's not my fault I'm busy!**

**Lavi: I must agree, she is making us look good**

**Allen: true, true**

**Me: *blushes like Allen* ahaha….you guys don't need me to make ya look good!**

**Allen and Lavi and Kanda! Thx**

**Sad enough I don't own -man**

**And now on with the chapter! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!**

Allen went and opened the door. "Hi Lenalee" He said and Lavi tried his best to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Allen, Lavi" She said as she walked into the room and waved to Lavi as he sorta began to laugh and of course Lenalee had no idea why.

"Oh, don't worry it's just an inside joke" Allen explained to Lenalee as she saw Allen smacking Lavi to make him shut up.

"Such cruelty shall one day be punished Allen Walker" Lavi told him rather darkly and this time it was Lenalee's turn to laugh at them.

"I swear you two act as if you're a couple!" She said in between laughs. Allen and Lavi exchanged worried glances

"Ha!, well that's impossible isn't it Allen?" Lavi said and Allen just agreed fearing what would happen if Lenalee had ever found out that not only were him and Lavi together but himself, Lavi AND Kanda were together.

"So what brings you here?" Lavi questioned as Allen seemed to be half lost in his own little world (A/N: Must be nice, I should go there some day.) " Oh nothing much I was just passing by on my mission in Italy" Lenalee told them.

"Oh, somewhere very warm, your gonna have fun" Lavi said and Lenalee smiled and giggled at him, "It's not as bad as you said it was here, I think it's very nice" She told him. "Ahh, yes very nice since you only have to stay here for a day!" Lavi told her doing that whole eye thing where you show that your proving your own point.

"Well, I'm going to see Kanda then I'm off, see you guys when you get back!" She said and left, but then came back in and said " By the way I know you 2 are going out and Kanda is apart of it" At this Lavi and Allen went white, would she tell? What would stop her from telling everyone about them? " Don't worry I won't be telling anyone, it's between us, promise" She said and then left.

Well, before long Allen was in Lavi's arms "What's' wrong? You seem to want to be held a lot more then you normally do, by now me and Yuu-chan would be getting it on" Lavi said. Allen stayed silent, which began to worry Lavi, Allen was never this quiet.

"Another thing that he does that I can't, huh?" Allen said and let go of Lavi and went towards the bed and just sat on it looking away from Lavi. The truth was that he was hurt that no matter what he did with Lavi Kanda could always do it better. " Where's this coming from? Your just as good as he is" Lavi said, confused at why Allen would think that he liked Kanda better. At times he did feel this way, but it was only because he'd been with Yuu longer then he had been with Allen. He thought of them as the same, none was better then the other.

- - - - - - - -

It was later that night, around eleven. Allen and Lavi were getting ready to go to bed. They would go back out tomorrow to look for anything else. Lavi was watching Allen the whole time, he thought that it was odd how he was so silent towards him and also how he wouldn't look at him. As Allen was getting into bed Lavi had had enough, he had to know why Allen was acting this way.

"Allen, your gonna tell me what's wrong with you and why you totally ignoring me, if it's something I said you can go on and tell me" Lavi said and when he turned towards Allen he felt as if he shouldn't' have said anything at all." It's not only what you said tonight, but what you've said before, Kanda this, Kanda that….I just can't satisfy you the way he does can I?" Allen said looking right at Lavi, anger in his voice. Lavi was surprised at this, he hadn't a clue that was how Allen was feeling. "Allen…..I….I what do you mean?" was all Lavi got out, for some reason his mind just went blank.

(A/N: second person view)

"How come no matter what I do, Kanda always can do better! you act as though I'm just your play toy and Kanda's the real thing!" Allen yelled, tears rolling down his eyes as he gave up and just fell to his knees on the floor " HOW COME I'M NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!" he yelled at you.

By now you were really scared and worried, you went over to Allen's side and despite the fact he tried to get away from you, and you grabbed him and just hugged him. Hearing the sobs as you two just sat there. "Allen, come on, I think I'd have an easier time holding you in bed then holding you on the floor explaining something" Lavi said and got Allen up.

*in the bed, where Lavi is holding Allen and stroking his hair*

(A/N: Third person)

"Listen, Allen…I think of you and Yuu the same. I don't like one of you better, it's just well, I've known Yuu longer then I've known you. Still that makes no difference, I know your shy when it comes to... the bed….but, I love you as much as I love Yuu." Lavi said, trying his best to explain to his little Moyashi.

"….Well... You don't….really act like it…sometimes" Allen sobbed. Lavi thought about this, what Allen was saying was true!

"Listen, Allen I'm real sorry if I made ya feel that way, I didn't think you would like THAT" Lavi said, really at a loss for words. Lavi and Allen just laid there before suddenly…something….cracked, banged, and crashed onto the floor just…a few rooms away……

"Allen! Come! We got to see what happened" Lavi shouted as him and Allen got up and opened the door and went into the room across from them. What they saw next wasn't what they were looking for…it was worse………

End

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter. 3 pages in total! Anyways,**

**Please, please review! Worked for awhile on this chapter!! Thx for reading!!**

**-AnimeLover101 ^. ^**


	15. NOTICE PLEASE READ

**Hey, AnimeLover411 here, Yes I have changed my name I would also at this point like to say I'm not continuing this fanfiction. I'm dead on this story now and yeah. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for another chapter and I'm very sorry I left it at a cliffhanger.**

**I know sometimes authors MAY have others continue their own stories but I'm not really sure who would like to that with this fanfiction. If you know anyone or want to yourself, message me. Just in case nobody says a thing, I'm not longer writing any new chapters for this fanfiction.**

**Sorry about the inconvenience,**

**-DarkAnglez200 AKA, Vicky**


	16. This Should Make You Happy

**Okay, it has been decided. This fanfic WILL be continued. Moon'sAbyss had agreed to take it over for me. I'm very grateful for her doing this. So yeah, I am not sure when it will be up but it's being continued.**

**-Vicky **


End file.
